The prior art is documented with examples of limb cast designs which incorporate a form of ventilation in order to reduce patient itching and discomfort. Examples of such devices include Dunagan, U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,425, for a method and apparatus for aerating a limb fracture set within a cast and having an array of spaced apart protrusions on an inside surface for facilitating even airflow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,642, to Vinmont, teaches a cast incorporating bladders with vents for receiving and venting exteriorly delivered pulses of air. Johansen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,882, teaches a cast ventilation sleeve exhibiting an elongated flexible bag positioned between the cast and the wearer's skin, and within one side of which pressurized air aerates the cast. Other venting and aeration type devices include, among others, such as those set forth in Dunagan, U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,838 and Barberio, U.S. Pat. No. 7,250,034.